Tears of Pearls
by Alphabet Face
Summary: Emma can't sleep and seeks out Captain Hook for comfort. Captain Swan fiction. Rated T for language and situations.


Taking a break from Trek. I've been obsessed with Once Upon a Time and have a few ideas I've been toying with. Rated T for some language and situations.

Disclaimer: Don't own and never will

Scenario: Emma can't sleep and seeks out Captain Hook for some comfort.

* * *

Emma couldn't sleep in her parents apartment as the rain fell outside, only disturbing her already lackluster sleeping pattern. She'd had a lot on her mind since they got back from Neverland.

A lot.

She had her son, her family, they defeated Pan, and yet she still felt like some loose ends needed to be tied up.

She thought about a few nights back when Neal had attempted to rally up good spirits by taking her to Granny's for a bite to eat and then going to the apartment to watch a movie. It was nice. It just wasn't the same. He'd hurt her again. She knew it. She still loved him, but the trust was gone. They got along well enough, and she was grateful of that for Henry's sake. Neal wouldn't be enough.

Then, there was one.

Killian "Hook" jones.

Pirate, swashbuckler, leather-wearing, hook-handed, really fucking confusing man. A handsomely confusing man that had been patiently waiting for Emma to come to her own conclusions. They had run into each other in town a few times since their return, but something in her heart tonight tugged her towards the Jolly Roger. She felt like maybe seeing him would cure some of her woes, or at the very least help clear up a few things.

With that in mind she rolled out of bed, tugged on jeans, rain boots, and her trusty red jacket. She glanced at herself in the mirror quickly as she reached for the apartment key. Not bad, the earlier days makeup was still intact, too tired to bother with it earlier in the evening.

Once out the door she began to walk briskly over to the dock where Hook's ship resided and the devilishly good-looking captain in it. The streets of Storybrooke were peacefully quiet in the evenings. Which was easy work for the sheriff, but it also made her restless. Work meant she didn't have to think about everything else that was happening around her. Since all was quiet on the fairytale front she had been doing a lot of contemplating.

Emma's cheeks started to heat up from the movie reel her head was playing.

She could still remember every damn detail.

That kiss.

Emma had kissed Hook back in Neverland. A while later they had collectively saved Henry and he was safe and out of harm's way.

That soul-searing "one time thing" kiss. She wasn't sure who wound up not being able to handle it. It certainly got to her in a way that she just couldn't stop thinking about it.

_Damn Pirate._ She thought to herself, shaking her loose, blonde curls. She was almost to the ship which helped ease some of the tension in her shoulders. Something about it caused her body to slacken slightly, maybe because it was familiar. She didn't want it to mean anything more than that. Thinking that way lead to heartbreak and the possibility of being abandoned.

She slipped onto the deck and had an arm wrapped around a post the other raised to...knock? What the fuck, how does one enter a pirate ship? Also the sudden thought that maybe Hook was sleeping or didn't want her company crossed her mind. It was God knows how early in the morning and Emma thought she could just waltz right in?

Her inner ramblings were interrupted as the sound of heavy boots on the deck of the ship reached her ears.

"What are you doing, love?" He offered, voice low and husky with sleep.

What answer does she go with? Sheriff business? Nightly ship inspection? She left something?

The truth.

That's all she can tell him because even though it's dark out and she's a bit wet from the rain taking one look at the sleepy, disheveled pirate, she can still see his deep blue eyes and all she wants to tell him is the truth.

"I couldn't sleep." She answered crossing her arms in front of her as partially a defense mechanism and in part because the cold was starting to get to her even through her layers.

Hook bit back a comment, and nodded his head, stepping a bit closer.

"I'm sorry I woke you." she added feeling a flush making a way to her cheeks, she couldn't look up as he took another step closer so he could stand directly in front of the blonde.

"Emma," He gently lifted her chin with the broadside of his hook and used his right hand to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Let's go inside love, shall we?"

She nodded, his right hand slid down Emma's arm and he gently grabbed her hand, giving it a light squeeze as they made their way inside to the cabin.

Once they got down to his room, Emma wasn't sure what to do next, she sort of stood in the middle as she thought about a plan of action. She didn't catch Killian staring at her, taking in her expression and memorizing the way she bit her lower lip in thought, and the way her green eyes took in his small home and really absorbed what she was seeing.

She was always lovely, but seeing her unsure made him want to reach out and hold her close, to wipe away the worry and stress. He hoped that was something he'd finally be able to achieve this evening. Even if it was just a small victory. She was still holding his hand, he gave her fingers another squeeze and she looked up at him.

He tilted his head in the direction of the bed and they moved that way together. He sat on the edge and slowly withdrew his hand even though every fiber of his being told him to hold her hand forever. He started to remove his boots and socks and took off his heavy coat.

Emma was hesitant for a moment before following suit and taking off her shoes and jacket, leaving them in a neat pile on the floor. He leaned back against the headboard in a sitting position with his legs spread and patted the spot between them.

"Care to sit with me?" he offered, one of his eyebrows quirked up with the question.

She looked over at him and again those breathtaking blue eyes of his got to her. It's like they were spellbinding. Which was a stupid fairy tale thing to say and she gave herself a mental slap for it.

"Emma?" He offered again quietly. Afraid that if he spoke any louder he might scare her away and they were finally getting somewhere dammit!

She let out a large sigh and closed the space between them crawling over to the pirate and leaning against him so her back was resting against his front and she swung a leg over one of his.

His left arm instinctually went around her waist to secure her to him and causing her to relax and lean all of her weight on him. With that single motion her body did sag with relief slightly. Feeling better already since she had left her parents apartment.

Hook wasn't sure whether to wait for her to speak or if he should start a conversation. She took his right hand and started tracing the lines of his palm, "Henry is staying at Neal's." She offered without any prompting as she continued to run her fingers over his palm.

"Oh, right. How are things with Bae-I mean Neal?" He asked hoping she couldn't feel the way his heart thudded heavy and fast in his chest like it was trying to make an escape.

She hadn't discussed with him what she wanted. She hadn't really talked about it yet with Neal either. She would like to remain blissfully unaware that there was a decision to make, but that wasn't fair to either men. Or to herself.

She turned her head to the side slightly, losing focus on hooks hand, he gently rested it on her knee. He could feel his ladies' breath skim his neck as she spoke, her nose right under his chin. She was so close he could just wrap her up in his arms and tell her everything he truly felt over and over again, but she was so skittish. He was lucky they were this close and she was comfortable.

"Things with Neal are not ideal." She felt Hook tense, his hold tightening. "Hear me out," She added quickly. Not sure why but sometimes she got the feeling that the pirate was just as fragile as she was when it came to relationships. She placed her hand on top of his that was on her knee giving it a pat before turning slightly in Killian's arms so she was facing him.

"I loved Neal, and he hurt me. I know both of you have wanted an answer since we got back. Neal has been persistent. We've been on outings with Henry and a date or two but it just...it doesn't work. It's not the same." She took another breath and fiddled with the strings on Killian's shirt taking a glance at him from under long lashes before focusing again on what she was trying to say and beating down a blush.

She could feel his heartbeat and it was just as fast and as erratic as hers. "You haven't been trying to ask me out. I mean, we see each other and we've hung out, but I'm more comfortable with you doing that than I am with Neal attempting to take me out on a date. It's too forced and we've already done it. If it was meant to happen it would just fall back into place, and it hasn't. Maybe part of me hoped it would, but another part of me is relieved because all I can think about is-" Her speech had gotten faster and her grip tightened on Killian's shirt.

He was looking into her eyes and could see how hard she was trying to hold everything in and it was causing her to panic.

"Emma, love, deep breaths." He kissed the top of her head and could feel her whole body shaking. He pulled her closer so her head was resting against his chest, his chin atop her head, rubbing her back soothingly with his right hand.

There were tears starting to stain his shirt, he could feel them and his heart was breaking in two for this woman. This wonderful woman that could see right through him and made him _feel_ so many things it damn near scared him.

"I have to say this." She took another gulp of air and swiped at her eyes before looking up at the man that she knew deep down was her everything. He tongue just seemed to be having a smackdown with the words at the moment.

"I want to be with you Killian. Ever since that kiss in Neverland, since we got back it's one of the few things I think about. Except, that it's more than that. You helped me get my son back. You helped save my family. No-one -not even Neal- has ever done so much for me." she was staring at him and watching his face for any sign of what he was feeling, but the minute that beautiful, half cocked grin spread across his face and turned into a smile. It was all Emma needed.

Hook leaned down to slowly kiss the top of her head, across her forehead, the bridge of her nose, under her eyes where so many tears had fallen. He kissed one cheek, lingering and then the other, breathing in the scent of his woman, and wrapping his arms around her tightly and rubbing her back. His lips had reached hers, she was smiling and looking hopeful and his heart swelled at the thought that he put that there.

"Emma Swan," He breathed against her lips, feeling her suck in a sharp breath. "I love you." There was no stutter, it wasn't whispered. It was said with such perfect clarity before he captured her lips in a gentle kiss allowing her to control it. She tentatively licked at the seam of his lips and he opened up and his tongue delved in, rolling against hers, sensual and slow.

She sighed happily into the kiss breathing in her pirate and feeling the need to pull him closer, like there wasn't enough contact. Another tear betrayed her.

Hook brushed it away as he layed back, easing down on the bed and bringing his first mate down with him. That thought caused his heart to swell. They made a great pair. He knew he'd make her happy, it was only a matter of time until she let him in completely. He understood he'd have to break down some emotional barriers but this was a huge step for them. This alone for tonight was enough.

"Oh, Killian." She moaned into his mouth, green eyes fluttering closed.

"This won't be the last time you say my name like that, sweetheart." he responded, holding her hand to his chest over his fluttering heart and getting a bit more comfortable before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Emma laughed, a bit breathless from kissing and crying. This past hour or so had been so emotionally taxing she wasn't ready to go home, but she also wasn't ready to give her pirate everything.

"As much as I want to jump into bed with you. I'm not ready for all of this. I want to take things slow. Test the waters if you know what I mean." She was worried that would turn him away, she chewed on her lower lip nervously.

Hook laughed, deep in his chest, she could feel it and that big, wide smile appeared again. "Love, you underestimate me. I have the capacity to be the perfect gentleman." he leaned his head forward and nuzzled noses with his Swan. She sagged a bit and settled her weight on top of him again.

He leaned up to meet her lips again, surprisingly soft against the sheriff's, his mouth memorizing every inch of hers, sucking in her lower lip between his teeth before they both came up for air again. "Doesn't mean I can't kiss you."

She couldn't help but agree with that. Thunder crackled outside, and lightning lit up Hook's quarters causing Emma to jump slightly.

"You're not going home in that." It wasn't an order, but he said it with a firmness that indicated there wasn't any room for argument.

"Aye, aye Captain." She joked, silently thankful she had an excuse to stay. Killian's heart leapt again from hearing Emma call him that.

He started to get up and confusion was clear on Emma's face. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"A gentlemen stays true to his word. I was going to take the floor."

"That won't be necessary. If you can restrain yourself you can stay in the bed." She quipped back trapping him with a forearm on each side. He could easily hoist her up and take over but he liked the boldness that was coming back, the fire that was alight in her green eyes.

"You're very tempting. You know that, love?" he answered sliding his hand from the top of her back and down the curvature of her spine his hand resting on her ass, swatting lightly. "But I will be on my best behavior. I promise."

Emma nodded, her cheeks turning a pretty pink from the action. He rolled over to get up and wandered over to a dresser pulling out sleep clothes for his lady and himself since he didn't bother to change earlier when he fell asleep.

Hook averted his eyes while they changed and pulled down the covers so they could hop back into bed. He layed down and Emma beside him. Her head on his chest. and their legs intertwined. he held her hand and brought it to his lips to kiss the back of it, causing miss Swan to shiver in delight.

They settled and started to get comfortable. Hook was stroking Emma's back in rhythmic circles and could feel her breathing even out.

"Love,"

"Hmmmm?" She murmured craning her neck to look at him.

He leaned in and held her face, even in the dark he could still find those perfect lips, he kissed her with all the tenderness he held for her. She responded equally even though she was sleepy and warm, she kissed back running a hand through his hair, and stroking his bearded jaw. Killian moaned and pulled her closer.

They finally broke apart and he could feel her smiling against his cheek before kissing it again. "I just wanted to say goodnight, before you drifted off to sleep, darling."

"Goodnight Killian. Sweet dreams." She answered yawning out the last bit. They got comfortable. It wasn't long until they were out. Bother getting the best sleep they'd had in a long time.

* * *

David took the keys out of his pocket with one hand while skillfully balancing his order from Granny's in the other. They jangled in the door as he unlocked it and let it shut behind him.

"Emma?" He called out searching for his daughter.

He glanced around, and went up the stairs to see if she was in her room, but the place seemed to be empty. He was just going to drop off a hot chocolate and a muffin before heading down to the office since she had the day off, but she was nowhere to be seen.

Her jacket was gone David knew she wasn't with Neal and henry because he had already run into them down at the diner. He had a feeling he knew where his princess was. He could see Emma elbowing him in the ribs for calling her that, but he couldn't help it.

He sighed and leaned against the kitchen island for a moment as he shook his head and laughed. It was no longer a secret that Captain Hook had shared a kiss with Emma.

It was just a strange thought that he was a pirate. Then again, he had helped them get Henry back, and he had also kept David alive. He should be grateful, and he was.

The more he thought about it though the more he felt it. Emma was his daughter. No amount of time or space or different realms could eradicate the tie he had to his daughter. He wanted her happiness more than any man that would ever walk into her life. David just didn't want to see her hurt again, but if she really felt something for the captain.

Then he would try.

David would try to get to know Hook and see if he could somehow fit into their already crazy family. Maybe he could add a bit of fun.

With that final though He set off towards Granny's to get another coffee and muffin as a peace offering and then off to the Jolly Roger to go see his daughter.

* * *

The room below deck stayed fairly dark and Emma was warm curled up against her pirate's side but her body was slowly starting to wake. She stretched a bit, careful not to disturb her bedmate and got a bit closer. He looked like a boy when he was asleep. Not a care in the world, face free of worried lines but his eyebrow still half cocked even when he slept and his hair was a mess, shirt rucked up halfway. Yet, Emma couldn't help but think he was still the most attractive and handsome man even when he looked like this when he was asleep.

A soft snore he emitted interrupted her thoughts and she silently laughed, smoothing her hand through his hair and kissing his forehead.

Killian had told her he loved her last night. She didn't say it back, but she felt it for him. The words were the hardest part. He had to know though, Emma had to say them. She always thought it was a timing thing, but there was never going to be a "right" time than just doing it.

She walked up to the main deck of the ship, stretching and looking up at the cloudy sky. It wasn't raining at the moment. She wiggled her toes, her barefeet on the cold, slick, wood underneath her.

She heard the sound of boots and spun on her heel to nearly come in contact with Prince Charming.

"Whoa, hey there princess." He said playfully hoping he wouldn't get smacked since he came bearing the gifts of breakfast.

"David. What're you doing here?" she asked cocking her head to the side slightly slightly miffed at the princess comment and about to respond in kind but thought better when she was food in his hand. .

"I went by the apartment to drop off breakfast but you weren't there." He answered offering a brown lunch sack and a hot chocolate in a to-go cup.

"Thanks," she responded eyeballing the bag before snatching it out of his hands and pulling one out, taking a bite and washing it down with a sip of coffee, sighing happily and eyes fluttering closed.

"How did you know I was here?" She asked while taking another bite.

"Just a hunch," he shrugged his shoulders and placed the other mug down on the railing, holding his own coffee in one hand, facing his daughter so he could gauge her expressions.

"Look, it's not what you think it is. I couldn't sleep so-"

"Emma, you don't have to explain. I didn't come here for Hook's head." He ran a hand through his hair before continuing his explanation. "I wish you were still our little princess, but we missed out on that. You're not. I forget that sometimes you're a strong, independent woman and can take care of yourself. A trait you surprisingly share with your mother." He took a deep breath, watching her as she nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I am. It's still a bit tough to adjust to everything you know? I didn't have the overprotective father when I was a kid, and I appreciate that you care. I also hope you're willing to give Killian a chance." She opened the sack again and peeked in. "Which is why I have a feeling you brought me more than one muffin."

He smiled and ducked his head slightly feeling himself starting to flush with embarrassment. Prince charming did _not_ get embarrassed. Being found out by his daughter that he was going to try and make an effort to support her adult decision to date a pirate. Which was a lot to handle. He was also hoping Granny's muffins would help.

David opened his arms and Emma fell into them. "Emma, your mother and I may not have been around, but we love you. I love you. I only want what's best for you, but if he loves you and makes you happy then that's all that matters." His fatherly instincts kicked in and he ran a hand through her hair and kissed her on the top of her head before letting her go with a small, knowing smile.

"I know I'm not going to interfere with your love life, but as a concerned parent, you should be wearing shoes out here."

Emma laughed and shook her head, not realizing another set of booted feet was coming up to join them.

Hook had been standing there for a while, watching the pair of them. The pirate didn't want to interrupt their father/daughter moment. It was touching the way Prince Charming cared about her. Emma may act like half the time she didn't want her parents affections, but seeing them share this private moment was almost too much. Swan was herself the most around her father.

Killian could only hope in time it would be the same with him. She looked beautiful in the hazy grey of the morning, even when her hair was mussed and her feet were bare on his deck, his sleeping pants riding low on her hips. It was her eyes though, they were bright and just filled with pure unfiltered happiness. Her hair was a striking gold color against her pretty complexion. It did weird things to his heart when he saw her like this. He felt like he was getting choked by his own emotions. Which was very unpirate-like. His cheeks heating a brilliant shade of pink. Killian could stare for days but figured he should let himself be known instead.

"Good morning, love." He said with a wide grin.

"Good morning, sweetheart." David responded before Emma could get a word in.

She looked at her father like she was about to elbow him, but the banter continued.

"Charming, please. Not in front of Emma." Hook answered coming in closer to cover Emma's ears with his right hand and left forearm. "That's our little secret." He continued with a devilish wink.

The Prince was rolling his eyes but couldn't help but laugh at Hooks antics. Emma turned around in his arms, shaking her head at him. "You are ridiculous. You know that? " She responded giving him a tight hug causing Killian's arms to wrap around her protectively, every inch of their bodies touching before she pulled away. It was too quick but he was shortly after rewarded with a muffin, the coffee forgotten on the railing.

"Thank you, Swan. I don't know when you found the time to fetch breakfast."

"I didn't. David did." she answered looking between them.

Hook looked over at the prince, and gauged his expression. He wasn't there to pick a fight, clearly. The pirate couldn't feel any tension between them either. "I was the perfect gentlemen." Hook says in defense hands, shooting up, looking at the Prince.

David smiles, Emma has the same smile, but it's a lot prettier on her even if her dad is a good-looking bloke. It seems to ease some of the tension from Killian's shoulders.

"Also thank you, for the muffin." Even though the 'thank you' is for more than the muffin, and they both know it.

"Dinner at our place tonight? You know your mom is going to want to invite him over after hearing about this." He asks, looking at Emma who has reached out for Hook's hand again.

The question makes her nervous. She never had to worry about her parents scoping out who she was interested in while growing up. Never had a dad grill one of her dates before going out and being asked to be home at a respectable hour.

"Dinner, sounds good," She answered with a bit of unease and Killian gives her hand a squeeze for support. The pirate nods his response, finishing off his muffin.

He releases Emma's hand and steps forward a bit. "Thank you, Charming." Charming nods and reaches out to squeeze his shoulder, strong and firm. "We'll talk more at dinner." He answers.

There's a lull in conversation so Emma picks it up. "Oh, David also brought you coffee." She runs over to the side railing about to grab it but for some reason her run turns into a slide, and while she did grab the coffee cup, the deck isn't beneath her feet anymore. Her world is flipped.

"_EMMA_!" Both men shout at the same time, which she vaguely heard as her body hits the cold ocean below, the breath being knocked out of her lungs, watching the bubbles float above her.

Swimming is not something she does often and she can feel herself struggling as the water pulls her in deeper.

Killian's heart feels like it's being squeezed to death. It was only a matter of seconds when Emma went head first overboard.

Before he or Charming has time to think they're both stripping down. "Charming! That water is bloody freezing. I'm going after her!" He doesn't give any room for argument because his coat is already off and his boots shortly after, running to get a good start, he clears the railing and dives in after Swan.

Charming is watching where Hook's body just entered the water running a nervous hand through his hair before hopping onto the dock to be ready to pull both of them out of the water.

Emma's head feels fuzzy and her body is numb, she fought for what felt like hours but was probably minutes. She feels like she can't move and her throat and lungs are burning, damn the water is deeper than she thought.

Her heart is aching for her pirate. She wished she could've told him she loved him. Charming and Killian were getting along swimmingly. _Ha, swimmingly_. if only she could swim at the moment, but she's so exhausted she really just wants to sleep.

Her eyes are heavy as she dreams of her pirate, feeling his strong arms grasp her hands that had floated above her head, a strong grip as he pulls her into his arms.

Killian is kicking harder as they're just barely under the surface now, trying to squelch the panic because Emma is so limp and her eyes are closed and he hasn't hauled a body out of the water in a while but with the temperature and how long she's been down, it doesn't take much.

That morbid thought is swatted away as they break the surface and he gasps for air, using his hook arm to hold her carefully and his good hand the swim.

"Over here," David shouts, jumping in to help Hook bring Emma to the dock. Charming climbs onto the deck taking his daughter from Hook's arms and laying her out starting to palpitate her chest to release the water from her lungs. Hook climbs up with ease from the adrenaline running through him.

She looks blue and he vaguely hears David's instructions to breathe into Emma's mouth. He pulls away as sea water spills out but she isn't choking. She isn't moving at all. Killian tries again but nothing. Her father puts his ear to her chest and... nothing.

Killian notes her skin is blue and her hair no longer looks golden but dull, he lifts up her eyelids and he's trying not to lose all hope that the woman he was just able to hold in his arms is now gone.

David is at it again, trying to start her heart and Killian blindly grabs for David's jacket to warm her freezing body.

There is still no sign of life from Emma Swan.

"Emma, please." David pleas and fresh tears have sprung to his eyes, a few of them falling on his cheeks. Killian is cradling her head with her good hand as he leans down and tries again.

How can she be gone? There was just no way the world was that cruel to him. "Emma, love." he croaks out his voice cracking. "Wake up." He continues as David tries again.

"Killian,"

It's the first time David has ever used his real name and he has his full attention.

"You have to kiss her." David continues, voice slightly desperate as he looks toward his princess with more tears falling freely not caring who sees him cry because it's his daughter!

"What? Charming I-"

"Killian, True love's kiss can break anything. You have to kiss her with all you've got it's our only chance. She was under for too long. Emma is…You have to try." The prince couldn't even say what his daughter was, lying lifeless beneath them. That blueish hue to her skin was haunting.

Killian nodded, steeling himself. His brain was panicking. What if he wasn't her true love? What if it didn't work? No, it had to. He had loved Emma, not just grown to love her. It happened before he could even control it. Everything he had felt for past women, even Mila, was nothing compared to his Swan. He sat next to her, leaning down to cup her face with his good hand, and his forearm framing the other side of her head. He sucked in a deep breath and leaned in.

Her lips were chill to the touch but still soft, Killian felt hot, his whole body sung out for her. Everything in his blood was telling him that she was his. That's how it was meant to be. He continued to kiss her stroking her hair and angling his head to fit her lips with his perfectly. He couldn't hold back as his emotions flowed through him.

Tears ran down his cheeks. _Emma Swan, I love you. Please wake up for me. I will love you from now until forever. Always have, always will. You are mine. Love, please wake up. I need you._

There was a gust of wind that ruffled his hair. The wind felt like it came from the center of his chest, and a burst of light followed.

Charming sat back stunned, but he shouldn't be because he knew it. He knew Emma and Ho-Killian we're meant to be. He felt it, and the kiss proved it.

Emma took a deep breath and kissed back. Wrapping her arms around her pirate's neck as the color started to return to her skin.

Hook was stunned as Emma stole the breath from his lungs feeling like she couldn't get enough of him. He couldn't let go and she held on tighter, kissing him with all the strength she had which was returned fully, his hand was in her wet hair and his lips broke from hers trying to catch his breath but he kissed anywhere he could reach covering her face with little pecks that sent sparks through Emma's body.

"Killian." His name in her tongue was music to his ears.

"Say my name again." He murmured stroking her back.

"Killian," she said again, grabbing his face and stroking his cheeks with her thumbs, catching a stray tear. "I love you, Killian Jones." She smiled, her green eyes shining with too much of what she was feeling.

Killian didn't give a rats' ass her father was there as he kissed her again and brought Emma into his arms. she looked over his shoulder at her dad and held her hand out to him.

He came in from behind and encircled both of them in a hug, quick and fierce, kissing Emma on the forehead, so relieved she was alive.

Killian turned to look over his shoulder at Charming, his face was uncharacteristically red. "So, what time would you like us over for dinner? The only reason I ask is because I want to know how long I can have Emma to myself before we have to explain what happened today."

Charming shook his head and laughed, "Let's say, seven? Any later than that and I'll come looking for you."

"1900 hours. Got it." He looked back at Emma and nuzzled her nose. "Run along Charming. I have some matters to attend to. The prince nodded giving Emma another kiss atop her head before leaving.

"See you at dinner." She added, calling after her father. She leaned back in Hook's arms, giving him another kiss before standing up on wobbly legs. He was quick to catch her, she frowned instead of smiled.

"Your clothes are soaked." She murmured against his neck, giving him a kiss.

"So are yours, love." He responded in kind running his fingers through her damp hair, his other arm wrapped tightly around her waist, afraid to let her go. "I think we better go inside and get warmed up." He murmured in her ear. His hot breath on her made her heart leap out of her chest she went to take another step and nearly fell. She made a frustrated sound. "Well until you get your sea legs lass," He hoisted her over his shoulder, Emma laughing and about to refute to put her down but the hand that gave her ass a good squeeze was telling her to shut up and enjoy this playful side of her pirate.

"Better make sure you don't fall over again," She could hear his smile and could feel her face breaking out into one as well.

"Aye aye, Captain." She practically purred enjoying the view from her vantage point. Killian couldn't walk fast enough back to the ship.

"I bloody love you, Emma."

She wrapped her legs around his waist, his arms automatically going underneath to support her and she slid down until they were face to face. "I love you too, Killian." She smiled before leaning in to kiss him.

Now they _really_ had to get back to the ship.

* * *

Thank you for taking the time to read. I hope you enjoyed. c:Reviews are always welcome.


End file.
